Prophecy
by Wandering Minds
Summary: The prophecy concerning the children of the Valar; complimentary to "The Place to Be" and the as of yet unposted "Many Places"
1. Elven Dreams

The Veil of the Years is parted,  
  
The constraints of Time released.  
  
The Keepers' Quest restarted  
  
When the Halfling's labors ceased.  
  
Three shining stars encased in stone  
  
When met, beat Shadow back.  
  
The servant's serpent's heart is shown  
  
In lifeless, deathless black.  
  
Windstar, Flame, and Oceansight  
  
Needs must collect the gems  
  
And close the Door - lock out the Night  
  
From whence the anguish stems.  
  
One stone is safe beyond the Sea,  
  
While one is lost below.  
  
In fire, the last ensconcèd be,  
  
Where few yet dare to go.  
  
The Fledgling's Sight Immortal makes  
  
What Mortality yet seems  
  
And rends the Doom that Mandos spake  
  
With vivid Elven Dreams. 


	2. Hope

Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo, ui melloni! I am ElfHuntressAutumnBurgundy, or EHAB, from the writing team "Wandering Minds." "Prophecy" is a collection of poetry that goes along with our fanfictions "The Place to Be" and the soon-to-be-posted "Many Places," which are both sequels to "Wishes of Golden Chain," Phe-chan's poem "Túla Merna Eel," and "Elven Dreams and Misadventures." The routine disclaimer: neither Phe-chan nor I own Lord of the Rings or any other great money making corporations that may be mentioned in our fics such as Pepsi, Surge, Chic-fil-A, etc. We do, however, enjoy writing things that make people smile, even if it is not for a profit. We hope this will succeed, although I realize that this particular collection of poetry is slightly dark. Also, I take a few liberties with the standard English grammar system to fit my artistic tastes, and you may notice that these works are not exactly in iambic pentameter. I hope you'll like them anyway. Thank you and may God bless you and keep you. - EHAB  
  
Deepest, darkest Void - cold,  
  
Outside the Flame of the Spirit,  
  
Cast out beyond the deepening Night  
  
In Silence magnified one thousand fold.  
  
Daunting, massive Gate - sealed,  
  
Locked against the spent, wasted might  
  
Of the Shadow that dared to rebel  
  
And earned exile to be never repealed.  
  
Servant's serpent's Heart - vile,  
  
Black as raggèd, jaggèd iron,  
  
Bitter for love slain and lost for naught  
  
But her own treachery and heathen wiles.  
  
Yawning, gaping Maw - wide,  
  
Opened by the servant's malice  
  
The Door stands unbarred, unlocked, unsealed  
  
Linking world and Void across the divide.  
  
Formless, shapeless Wraith - freed,  
  
Loosed to wreak death and deathlessness  
  
In fire and sulfurous tar and pitch  
  
To satiate his burning, lustful greed.  
  
Fragile, breathless Hope - one,  
  
And one alone - that is, the strength  
  
Of the New Alliance of Vala, Elf,  
  
And Mortal Man beneath the Holy One.  
  
Cold deepest, darkest Void.  
  
Sealed daunting, massive Gate.  
  
Vile servant's serpent's Heart.  
  
Wide yawning, gaping Maw.  
  
Freed formless, shapeless Wraith.  
  
One fragile, breathless Hope.  
  
One. 


	3. Keepers

Hey, gang, EHAB here! This is an extremely short poem, but it sets the stage for the next three in the series, which are inter-related.  
  
The Keeper's part in olden tales  
  
Is hidden carefully enough  
  
To disprove its existence Time's slow stream,  
  
Yet still the Keeper never fails,  
  
Or has not failed as yet, I mean,  
  
For two remain to pass their tests.  
  
The child of fire and the child of the sea  
  
Must join the child of Windlord's queen. 


	4. Vardamiriel Sivi

EHAB here again. This is the first in the previously mentioned series of three. However, please don't expect the next two necessarily immediately; these go along with "Many Places" and events that are discussed therein, so it may be awhile before the next two subjects are breached. Please be patient.  
  
Carried on my long, soft, white wings  
  
By the winds of Taniquetil's halls  
  
I watch Ëarendil brave the Sundering Seas  
  
While Elwing at his shoulder sings.  
  
She, too, had wings, once, of her own,  
  
And at the last of her failing strength,  
  
I placed my wind-filled fingers underneath them  
  
And lifted her till she was thrown  
  
At his feet upon the rocking deck,  
  
And he knelt to take her to his breast,  
  
Not knowing that in the morning's clear first light,  
  
With hair upon her face and neck,  
  
He'd find his gently sleeping wife.  
  
Thus did I guard and keep my first charge,  
  
Not man nor wife but bright stone most fairly wrought,  
  
Brought hither by his toil, my strife,  
  
For ere he sued for pardon sweet,  
  
There stood I in his stead to plead  
  
For those I had brought through such dark, dread, and doubt,  
  
To lay down at my father's feet. 


End file.
